


Lies

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "Does it hurt?"





	

“Does it hurt?” 

Fives looks up at the question, his brow furrowing a little.  “Does what hurt?”  He’s been watching out for his brothers for months now, but it’s the first time any of them have really interacted with him.  He knows some of them can see him, but most can’t.  He does what he can, pushing them out of the way of blaster fire, nudging them toward cover, but that’s the most he can manage most days.  Having someone  _ talk _ to him is… nice.

The shiny swallows hard, his eyes darting to the hole in Fives’ armor - of course he doesn’t get his pauldron and kama in the afterlife, he’s stuck in the same armor he was wearing when he got himself shot, kriffing bantha shit.  “Dying, does it hurt?  I know what it’s like out there, it’s gonna happen sooner or later, and I just wanna be prepared, you know?”

_ Oh _ .  Oh, kriff.  That was a question he wasn’t prepared for.  He’s torn for a moment between lying to make the kid feel better, and telling him the truth so he knows what’s coming - hopefully not this battle, or the next, or any of the rest.  Fives doesn’t think he ever looked that kriffing  _ young _ .  Wide, expectant gold eyes look up at him, and he gives him a little smile.  “Nah,” he says, easier than he’d ever lied when he was alive, “Doesn’t hurt a bit.  Just feels like going to sleep, you just close your eyes and it’s over, yeah?  Don’t you worry about it, you’re not gonna have to deal with that for a long time yet.”  The effort of making himself seen and heard takes a lot out of him, and he can only watch as the kid boards the transport with a grin and a wave.  

The kid doesn’t come back.


End file.
